Desire's Folly
by GoddessofDeath312
Summary: Michelle OC, 16, gets thrown into a whirlwind of excitement when she gets an internship with the WWE. But what happens when WWE Champion, John Cena, gets a little too friendly. 13 years younger and a little naive, can she hack it in the wrestling business
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my god. I can't believe it! You got it! You really got it! This must be like a dream come true," said my best friend Jennifer. And she was right. This internship was all I had been thinking about for months. I put my heart and soul into the application and it had been hovering over my head for weeks. Though now that I had it I just couldn't stop thinking of all the bad things that could possibly come of this no matter how small. I was in shock but not from excitement like the two of them thought as they looked at me but from fear. I never thought that anything could scare as much as realizing one of my biggest dreams but I can't let them know that now can I.

Jenni was tugging on my limp arm and I was motionless, not to mention speechless. Then, I turned my head to look at her. Her long dark hair bouncing along with the rest of her body. She was wearing her tennis uniform and you could clearly see the muscles on her petite arms and legs and my arm was starting to get sore from the tugging I was receiving.

So I pushed her off and said, "Girl, do I look like a rag doll to you?"

She quickly let go of my arm and said smartly, "Well that all depends on who you ask."

"Well," said the middle-aged man standing in front of us, "What do you say?"

"I say that I need a couple of days to think this over." I said quickly shifting my attention from Jennifer to him.

"Fine," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "One week, seven days, that's it. Then you make your decision." Then he handed me his card turned and walked away.

"See ya, Shane O'Mac," I yelled after him. He stopped and turned with a smirk his face waved goodbye and continued walking. We watched as he got into the limo in the faculty parking lot at Franklin High School and drove off. I looked down at the card in my hand, it read:

_Shane McMahon_

_WWE_

_Office #- 757-569-3241_

_Cell #- 241-385-6598_

"What in the hell is wrong with you. 'I need a few days to think.' This is your dream. Anyone who's ever talked to you knows that Michelle. You have loved everything about the WWE for about four years ever since 7th grade." Jenni stood there with the same smart ass smile on her face she always does when she knows she has me beat.

The thoughts buzzing through my head were giving me a headache. I started to rub my head with my left hand. Then I pushed my short brunette hair out of my face and started walking back to the school. Jenni rushed to catch up.

"You sure you don't wanna finish?" She questioned me.

I stopped and turned and looked at the tennis courts then twisted the racket in my right hand as I said, "You were beating me before, but now my head's not even in it. You'll just end up defeating me either way."

She started walking to the school and said coolly, "You're right. Save yourself from the humiliation. Besides I thought you had a few screws loose before but now I think I need to make you an appointment at the funny farm." We both laughed as we walked into the third hall of our school to get our stuff from our lockers to leave. It was late September and still fairly warm so I thought it would be okay to wear my gray sweat shorts from Brew Thru and my black spaghetti strap shirt with the outline of a playboy bunny in rhinestones. Though now I felt like it was mid-December and I was outside in a bikini. I was frozen with shock and walking like a zombie.

The next day at school was a nightmare. Apparently, telling Tiffany Musselman about what happened the day before was a gigantic mistake. By lunchtime the entire student body knew of the decision I had to make and of the ridiculous request for more time because it was common knowledge that I was in fact in love with wrestling or at least obsessed with it.

"I wish Bianca were here to help with this craziness. I mean, where is your scary black bitch when you need her?" Jennifer looked at me and laughed as if I were seriously questioning what I already knew.

Bianca was in Japan as we all knew. She was obsessed with a guy that was let's say he was thought to be out of her league because he was Japanese, a rock star and 31. That means he is 14- years older than she is. His name being Die and he being a guitarist in the band Dir en Grey. She is in Japan on tour with them and has been for six weeks. Needless to say we miss her. She met Die while he and his band were traveling in the States and it was an instant love connection. Though, it is hard not to instantly love Bianca, she is sweet yet pure evil so we couldn't blame him for falling for her. Yes and we know creepy and scary, but completely legal in Japan. So, he invited her on the tour and even offered to get her a tutor so she wouldn't fall behind in school.

"She's gonna be back soon but not soon enough to help you with your decision about whether to take this internship or not."

Jenni sat there looking at me as if she wanted me to decide right then and there which I couldn't there was still too much to consider but I wasn't going to leave her hanging I mean she is one of my two best friends so I said, "Well I'm still not sure but my answer is leaning towards yes." She made a squealing sound and hugged me which by Jennifer's standards means that she is really happy because she is one of those people who don't like to be touched OR ELSE.

"Hey, Michelle are the rumors true? Did you get an internship with the WWE and with that obviously a chance to meet all of the superstars, including someone like John Cena?" asked Heather Dann. She has been my friend since before kindergarten so I felt obligated to tell her the truth but I was really not in the mood to hear the speech that everyone, who had asked me that question, gave me. I had also forgotten how many girls in my school were in love with John Cena even though they didn't watch wrestling.

So I went with the short version and hoped that it would end well, "Well, yes I did get an internship but I am not sure if I am going to take it. I mean it's not like it would be the best way to spend the next couple of months and I would have to get a tutor to travel with me and I just don't think that that would be in my best interest school wise. So I am still thinking about."

She looked at me for awhile as if trying to figure out what the hell I had been thinking and I was praying that I could finish lunch off in peace even though I wasn't eating anything and not have to go through a million more questions about how crazy could I be. She gave a few pleasantries, smiled, and was on her way. Thank god I thought. At least someone is nice enough not to put me through the ringer over this stupid internship. Though, peace was what I asked from everyone else I still couldn't give it to myself. The next couple of days were the same everyone wanting updates on my decision but no one ever gave me enough peace to think. So I was more confused than ever and there was no end in sight. My phone just kept ringing and ringing all weekend.

It all got very interesting on the third day though. My mom, step-dad, step-mom, and dad were all waiting in the living room of my mom's house when I got home from Jennifer's after three hours at a band competition and it was only 4:00 on Sunday afternoon.

"Oh, God!" I said as I entered the living room looking at their faces knowing that the talk I had been putting off was finally an inevitable occurrence of the next few moments.

"Michelle," my mom started in her disappointed tone that always gets me feeling guilty, "we need to talk about this situation."

"What situation?" I replied trying not to notice the look in her eye that said she was not okay with the internship and that if I took it she would disown me.

"You know what situation! The internship that that man offered you! You have been sulking for three days and have yet to inform any of us of your decision!" She ranted ferociously and turned to my dad for support in her outrage but all she saw was a look of compassion and understanding for me.

"Luresa, there is no reason to be so hostile. It is a good offer. She could learn a lot and we both know that she probably wants to do this more than anything else in the world. It is her decision and I stand by what she decides and that is all I am here to say." My dad ending gracefully looked at the look of bewilderment on my mom's face as she realized that she and Bobby were alone in their twisted desire to keep me in this hick town in Virginia.

"Now, wait just a minute," Bobby who had been quiet up till now finally chimed in, "Michelle is Luresa's daughter too and she should have her say in what her daughter does and does not do."

"She tried that with Tiffany and looked what happened there. She got pregnant at age 16 and all I want to do is do a job that could earn me some cash and look really good on my college application." I at last had said what I wanted to say and I really didn't even think about it. But I knew that after the words college and application came out of my mouth my mom would fall head over heels for the idea.

"Does this mean that you are going to take the internship?" My mom questioned.

"I am still not sure but right now I am leaning towards a yes." And with that I went up to my room and five minutes later I heard my dad and step-mom leave.

Finally, a little peace for myself and now all I have to do is figure out what I am going to do within the next four days. That's just peachy. I really wish Bianca were here. She always had a knack for bringing your true desires to the surface and that's the kind of help I could use right now.

The next three days are a blur but you know never a moment's peace for me. The questions never stopped and I never gave a straight answer. Then along comes day seven the day of my decision and I think I have the right way to go.

"So, Michelle d-day huh?" Jenni trying to spark a laugh from me at her attempt at a joke but I wasn't biting today at least not right now.

"Yea and don't think that I still have nothing to think about I'm still confused which means my answer is going to be no."

I said looking at the disappointed look on Jenni's face as I blurted out that dreadful sentence. Then suddenly out of the silence that followed my words came something I'd been praying for for a week.

"Acnaib's back!!!!" We turned to see the face of the missing one third of our trio.

Bianca was standing there looking at us with a huge smile on her face arms wide waiting for us to get up and hug her which we did within seconds of seeing her.

The happiness that flowed through the three of us is transcendent. I don't think three friends have ever been closer. We were close enough that Bianca wrote a story called Biocide featuring the three of us as main characters. I am Ellehcim, the Goddess of Death. I rule over the Land of Death. Acnaib as you can guess is her character and my daughter. She is the Goddess of Negativity and my right hand man. Jenni is Innej the actual main character and the general of my army. The story centers around Innej trying to figure out whether she can destroy in good conscious or not. We all have our perfect mates in the story, too. Innej being with Domao, Acnaib being with Iad, and me with Anec.

The furious whirl wind of a conversation that transpired in the next few minutes came to a screeching halt when I told Bianca that I got an internship with the WWE and I could meet all of my favorite superstars but I still wasn't taking it.

"You must have lost your mind. I mean wrestling is the one thing that gets that little giggle noise out of you that makes you sound like a school girl. You know the one where you have that wacky smile and a laugh as if you were high on Jenni's rocks." Bianca started in and I knew she wasn't letting up. She was right that was the laugh I made even though Jenni really doesn't get high on rocks and it's just a phrase we use when we want to express something I really didn't feel like arguing with her.

"Fine I understand that but Bianca…. one I am a school girl and two do you have any idea how lonely I am going to be without you and Jenni and the fact that I am completely psycho might not go over that well." I thought I finally had her until she played the Die card.

"Michelle, how do you think I felt when Die asked me to move to Japan with him? I was scared and knew I'd miss you two like crazy but I did it because it was an adventure that I didn't want to miss out on and I think the only thing you have to ask yourself is do you want to miss out on this." Bianca had a point plus the hugest smile on her face and seeing her again gave me much needed perspective but I knew what I had to do.

"Don't go trying to convince her to go!" I turned to see Alec approaching us. The 411 on Alec is, he's the new guy in school this year and amazingly cute and one of our best guy friends. Heather tried snagging him into being her boyfriend but he declined that earned him big points with us.

"What you don't want me to go either?" I looked at him from Mrs. Gray's room.

"No, I want you to stay here with me." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me from the ground and carrying me from the other two into the hallway.

"If you do go…" We were away from the group now but Alec was still whispering, "Tell those wrestlers that you're my girl and they better not get any bright ideas."

"Ha-ha, very funny Alec. What you gonna…" My sentence was interrupted by Alec kissing me. "You're serious, aren't you?" I looked at Alec as he pulled away from me.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." We laughed and walked down the hallway hand in hand. This complicated things again.

Later that afternoon after I got home I had Bianca and Jenni on three-way trying to figure out this mess. I put the phone down and turned on the speakerphone so I could finish folding the laundry.

"So, you and Alec that's a new development, right?" Bianca was questioning her time in Japan leaving her behind the curve.

"Yes, completely new. I can't believe this is happening the day that I have to make my decision. It's so messed up." I throw the shirt that was giving me trouble folding it on the bed.

It was Thursday afternoon and the deadline was up Shane would be at the house any minute wanting my answer. It was ten minutes after five and I was starting to get nervous about my decision again.

Finally he arrived. I walked outside to greet him and the second he got out of the car he asked, "What did you decide?"

I sighed not wanting to answer, "I decided that this is the perfect opportunity for me and it would be great." You could see in his eyes he was disappointed but he didn't know that I'm that predictable, "I'm going. You can count me in. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

He laughed and told me that he would pick me up Saturday morning and we were going to go to the airport to go to Houston for the pay-per-view. I would see Kane, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle and everyone's favorite John Cena just to name a few. Then he reminded me that the internship was for 4 months and to pack for 4 months he obviously didn't know about my packing problem either. He got in his car and backed out of the driveway. I started to giggle hysterically and I was really happy. That night was the best night's sleep I had had in a week. Hopefully, it will stay that way. Hopefully…


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe today is my last day of school for four months!" I said ecstatically.

"Hooray for you," Jenni replied with less enthusiasm.

"Did you say hoe ray?" I questioned with a silly look on my face.

"No! No! No!" Jenni said fiercely. We were joking around about a cartoon Bianca had drawn for Ellehcim in Biocide. We were walking down the hall talking like we always do going to Latin III. It was Friday and I would be leaving tomorrow morning. We stopped at our lockers, got our books, turned and entered into Mrs. Spengemen's classroom. We took our seats and got ready for another boring two hours of translating our favorite dead language. Oh, the joy. Through the door with a not so pleased look on his face comes Alvin. Jenni and I are good friends with Alvin. He's our priest that we make confessional to, well not really, but I think you get the point.

"I can't believe you, leaving school so you can go be with _those men_." Alvin started up before even sitting down. It was no secret to either me or Jenni that Alvin had a problem with my obsession with wrestling and that was a mystery to me because he didn't seem to mind Jenni's with Orlando Bloom. I guess it was because I was crazier than Jenni.

"I can't believe her either. Then again she never does stop amazing me." I turned to see Alec walking in with his little emo face.

"Are you going to give me grief, too?" I sighed looking at my new boyfriend which was a weird thought.

"No, I know this is what you wanna do and I support it even though I don't like it." Alec was sweet and I had to give him that.

"Okay, he wins." I hugged Alec as he joined the conversation. He was really smart pulling straight A's in all of his classes and the star of the tennis team. I never really thought of him in an affectionate way until recently but I had no clue that he felt the same until he kissed me the other day.

"Leaving your man all alone here. That's just cold." Alvin added trying to change my mind though I had already decided. "You should stay here and keep him company for the rest of your life and stay away from those wrestlers and their steroids."

"Alvin they're not on steroids." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, they are. They are dirty men." Alvin was very opinionated on this subject.

"Well, maybe some of them but most of them aren't," Alvin and I were in a frenzy arguing and would have continued but the bell rang and we took our seats and started working on the Lain sentence Mrs. Spengeman had put on the board.

After that hell was over, Jenni and I went to lunch, laughing together at the thought of my going away.

It was about two hours before I had to leave and Alec and I were sitting together.

"I'm just sorry that I'm leaving so soon after us getting together." I said, guiltily.

"Well, we probably wouldn't be together if you weren't leaving. It's what gave me the courage to tell you that I liked you." He cooed, nuzzling my cheek.

"Aw, you needed courage. That's so cute." I said, laughing. Alec smiled, his hand rising up my thigh as he began whispering in my ear.

"We've got a couple hours. What do you say to having a little bit of fun before you leave and can't have any?"

I pushed his hand away from my thigh. "Um, I say that if you only got with me cause you thought that you were going to get some, then you're crazy. No matter what my reputation at school might be, I'm a virgin and I don't do that."

"Don't be like that, Elle." He leaned in kissing at my neck, "You know you want it."

"Uh, no I don't." I said, standing up and getting away from my boyfriend. "I think it's best if you left now."

He looked at me for a few minutes, a mixture of confusion and anger in his face. "Fine." He walked up to stand in front of me. "I'm sorry, if I did something inappropriate. I didn't think. Forgive me?"

I looked him up and down for a moment, unsure if I should or not but I didn't want to leave on bad terms so, "Yes," I said, "I forgive you."

He smiled, kissing the side of my mouth, before turning to leave. I shook my head as I watched him leave.

I left for the airport on time and the flight was long and boring. Shane picked me up at the airport and took me straight to the arena.

"So," he began before I even got out of the limo that we were in. "We're a close company. Don't be too shocked if there isn't a diva waiting for you or some superstars who already know a little bit about you or have heard something."

I nodded, not really too worried about anything.  
"Um, I have to get back to the hotel, my wife's in town. So just go to my dad's office."

I nodded again, getting out and walking into the arena, where I was met by Candice Michelle.

"Hi." I said, not entirely sure what else I could say.

She smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me with her down a hallway. "You going to see Vince?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good I'll take you to him." She responded. As we were walking, she talked. She commented on my hair, which was apparently adorably short and my somewhat lithe but full form. When she took a breath and I felt moderately comfortable, after she had basically ran down the list of my physical attributes, I began to speak.

"Candice, I absolutely love your entrance song." I said as we walked arm in arm down a corridor in the arena on our way to Vince's office.

"Thanks, I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Candice responded and we began to giggle.

I turned to her and started to say, "Yea, I think…" Someone came out of a door and bumped into us spilling their hot coffee all over me. "Damn it!" I exclaimed after feeling the scorching hot liquid rush down my shirt and see the destruction to my favorite navy blue top with a scantily-clad dressed fairie sitting on a crescent moon.

"Oh, you're mad I just spilt my coffee all over you, well maybe you two shouldn't be stalking about outside somebody's door. These things do happen." A very what seemed to be annoyed man, who sounded kind of a little like a father yelling at his child, said.

I just brushed at my shirt with my hand trying to undo the mess and I wasn't looking up to see who had said that I just replied in a very matter-of-factly tone, "Well, maybe if some people watched where they were going instead of just plowing out of rooms these things wouldn't happen." Then I looked up in time to see… yea that's right… John Cena looking at me very shocked at the fact that I had just said that.

"Uh… sorry, I just meant that… um, it was kinda both of our faults." I said in awe of the person standing before me but a smile never leaving my face.

"Yeah I am sorry for snapping at you. It's just this intern that's coming in today is late!" John said shifting his attention to Candice. "What the hell is wrong with the guys in the office I mean a 16 year old? That girl probably has no clue where to begin. She's late for one and Vince said that he would send her to help me. Where the hell could this chick be? I swear when I find her I am going to give her a piece of my mind. Wasn't her name like Michelle or something?" He was very angry by this point but took the time to turn back to me with a smile and said, "So are you a fan or friend of Candice's?"

"Both," Candice said rather quickly trying to protect John from finding out that I was the new intern.

"Really what's your name?" John replied with a dirty smile on his face.

"Michelle and I'm sorry about not being here earlier, Candice held me up talking to me. I haven't even seen Vince yet. That's where we were headed when you dumped your coffee all over me." I said with a smile on my face without the least amount of resentment for what he had just said. John's jaw just dropped and the shock on his face was priceless. Candice made some excuse and darted away. I didn't really hear what she said and I didn't care.

"Well um that was weird. I am sorry about what I said before." John said.

"No you're not. You're mad cause you were never going to say that to my face and now you're all embarrassed cause you were hitting on me."

"I was not!" John said in a very protesting manner.

"Yeah, whatever. So what did you want me for?" I looked at him with this grin on my face that would probably make most people want to slap me and it was working on John I could see that just by looking at him.

"If you don't have anything for me to do at the moment I think I should go talk to Vince," I told John after he spent a few seconds staring at me.

"Yea, you probably better," John said to me kind of bitterly but I just shrugged it off because just then Vince was coming down the hallway and came to talk to me and John.

"Just the two people that I was looking for, running a little late on our first day, are we?" Vince said looking at me.

"Well, I just got kind of caught up, meeting new people and all. I'm sorry." I answered.

"No, reason to be sorry," Vince replied and John sighed. "Now come with me." He turned and started walking I followed but suddenly he stopped and turned around. "John…you, too." John caught up beside me and we were walking behind Vince to his office. We got to his office and Vince took a seat at his desk and John and I sat down in the two chairs in front of it.

"Well, I guess you're wondering what you're doing here?" Vince was talking to John and John nodded. "Michelle," he said turning his attention to me, "since you are underage we can't just let you go off by yourself. That could be dangerous and your mother actually called about five minutes after you left the house and rambled on about how if anything happened to you there would be hell to pay. So we have come up with a solution. For the time that you are here you must always be with a superstar, a member of my family, or a person on this list." Vince handed me a piece of paper. Most of the names were superstars but some were others. Something stuck out on the list though.

"Why is John's name in bold, underlined and italicized?" I asked and John snatched the paper from my hand to see for himself.

"Yea, that's a good question, one that I want to know the answer to as well." John said kind of angrily.

"Well, it would be too much trouble for everyone to worry about you and getting to and from places and everything so John has been appointed to worry about you kind of like a _guardian ad litem _which basically means…" I cut Vince off.

"I took three years of Latin I know what it means. I just want to know why you decided this without even discussing it with me first." I look at John and he is shocked by all of this. "I mean I would have thought you would have least talked to him about this."

"Well, it's already done. We're not changing our minds about this, so the two of you need to get real comfy with each other. Oh, and your hotel rooms will be adjoining so John can keep an eye on you even when you're not working." Vince finished talking. The phone rang and he waved us off and told John to help me get settled in.

"I can't believe this," John said as we exited Vince's office.

"Me either," I chimed in though I wasn't really that upset just trying to make conversation.

"Do I look like a babysitter to them? I can't believe that they would do this to me."

"Excuse me," I grabbed John's arm and pulled him to make him look at me, "I don't need a babysitter and they did this to us. You're not exactly the person I want to spend my time with either." That was a total lie. I actually didn't care about their decision but his reaction angered me and the more time I spent with him the more I hated him.

"Right, I bet that you're my number one fan." I was beginning to see that John had a very smart ass mouth which I must admit is a plus, I like smart asses. "You probably have my face plastered all over your room."

"You're pathetic, you know that? You think every girl that watches _Raw_ fauns over you. That they all spend their nights making moon eyes at your picture."

"Hmm… someone's got their panties in a bunch." John said smiling that sick smile that every guy seems to have inherited from the cavemen.

I got right up on him, basically kissing his ear and whispered, "You wish." As I returned to looking at him he just looked at me rather irritated, it took all of my strength to stop from laughing.

"I got to get ready for my match. Have fun. Make sure you're in my locker room by the time the show is over or I will leave you here." John said and then he left.

This was awkward. Here I was in this place where I knew maybe three people, one of which didn't like me very much and I was alone. This could not end well. I found the divas locker room after about ten minutes of looking for it. As I walked in I saw Candice and sighed with relief.

"Girls! Attention, girls we have a new edition to the family." Everyone looked at Candice as she spoke approaching me. "This is Michelle, the new intern. Now ladies let's be nice, she's only sixteen we don't need to corrupt her in such a hurry." Candice said as all the divas started to surround me asking me questions that I preferred that I didn't have to answer.

"Um… well I don't really know what to say. Sorry, I'm a little out of it right now still trying to take in all of this." I said, shoving my way out of the crowd of divas.

"Alright," Candice said, trying to call off the other women. "Don't you guys have work to do?"

"Thank you." I grabbed Candice's arm after the divas dispersed.

"It's okay." She responded, "Kinda obvious that you need time to breathe. Why don't you go settle in, maybe meet some more people?"

I nodded, exiting the locker room, though immediately wishing I was still in there. Alone, again, I hate being alone.

Suddenly, I felt someone lifting me off of my feet and into a big hug, "You must be the new intern."

As I was placed back upon my feet, I turned to see the Big Red Machine, Kane, standing behind me, smiling. "Yes, I am. It's Glen, right?" I asked, unsure of his actual name.

"It is. I'm surprised that you know, not many people take the time to find out real names." He laughed.

I hugged the large man closer to me, "Well, I luv you. You need more love. I keep trying to tell people, monsters need love, too."

Kane hugged me closer, "That is so true. No one believes me but you do, you know."

We laughed and he pulled away, beginning to walk away, waving back at me. I looked at my watch and nearly fainted, I must have been in the divas locker room longer than I had thought.

I went to look for John, hoping that he had been playing with me about leaving me at the arena. I found John walking toward the garage, bag in hand.

"Going to leave me?" I called after him, running to catch up.

"Yes, I was. I'm surprised you caught up." John said, not exactly giving off a hostile attitude but not being friendly either.

"Well, I'll make sure not to leave your side next time." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, joy." John said and that was the last thing that he said to me for the rest of the night. After we got to the hotel, John went to his room and I went to mine; he only peeked his head in to make sure I was still in at the designated curfew. This was going to be a very interesting few months to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

"Glenn! Dude, wait up!" I called after Kane running behind him. He turned and greeted me with a great big bear huge that lifted me off the ground. He set me down as gently as a six foot, three hundred pound man could. Out of all the superstars that I had met, Kane was my favorite.

"It's good to see you. How are you settling in?" Kane asked.

"Fine, but I cant' believe that Vince made John Cena my guardian-person thing. I really don't think he likes me that much." I said knowing that I could be honest with him.

"Well, maybe that's why. He doesn't think that John will let you get away with anything. He probably could already tell that you are just a huge troublemaker." Kane answered trying to make me feel better about the whole John thing.

"Yea, well if he thinks that I still won't be sneaking out then he is insane. The only reason I took this internship was so I could party." We continued walking, laughing at the thought. We got a couple of feet and Kane got serious.

"John is really busy and he is the champion that does make the most sense. He probably needs the most help. You are basically acting as an assistant." Kane wrapped his arm around me and messed up my hair with the other. We were walking down a hallway when we ran into John. "Hey, I was looking for you." John approached me and Kane and appeared to be in a really happy mood.

"Really," I smiled; relieved at the new attitude he seemed to have taken.

"Yea, I need to stretch before my match and talk it out with Carlito one more time. I swear the boy doesn't listen. So, could you get me a cup of coffee preferably black?" John smiled and continued with his order, "I'll be in the locker room just knock on the door and I will answer. Thanks!" The cheery tone in his voice was oddly disturbing and his chipper smile creeped me out.

"You're right he needs my help real bad." I said sarcastically to Kane as John walked away.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong." Kane shrugged his shoulders at the odd display that the champion had just displayed. "Well, I would stay and chat but I have a tag team match tonight with Show for the titles. I'll see you later?" Kane started walking away and I waved nodding my head to his question.

Why does everyone have the preference for leaving me alone? I thought to myself as I stood in the hallway thinking what to do now.

Luckily I saw a familiar face. Well, actually not familiar from my meetings from the previous days but from my days of watching _Raw_. I walked over to the blonde who was having trouble keeping her child in line and carry a big stack of papers. I ran over taking the papers into my hand smiling at the face that obviously was thankful for the help.

"Thanks, I really don't think I could have made it all the way to my dad's office on my own." I looked at Stephanie, smiling but she gave a questioning look, not recognizing me. "Who are you?" She asked after a few seconds of walking to the office.

"I'm Michelle, the new intern." I gave her a little smile and continued walking.

"When they said that you were young, I never assumed that they meant young young."

"Yea, well, when they said young they meant sixteen." I chuckled slightly as I opened the door, allowing her to walk in before me.

"Well, that is quite young. You must have done something really great with that essay for them to choose you. No offense intended, I just mean that you're pretty young."

"None taken, I am young." I placed the papers on the desk, turning to look at the toddler running around the office, her mother looking a little run down, like my sister did after she had her son.

"So, how do you like it here?" She looked up at me, obviously fighting back sleep.

"It's fine. Being stuck with John all the time isn't exactly a walk in the park but it's all good."

"John not being very welcoming? That's not like him." Stephanie sat up giving me a questioning look.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. I just think that…"

"Aurora, no, baby you're gonna fall." Stephanie jumped up to get her daughter, who was now standing in the chair behind the desk. As we both reached the chair it was leaning back and the little girl almost fell out but kept her balance.

"Oh, I've got some much work to do but I can't leave Aurora alone for over two seconds." Stephanie was now holding her daughter and Aurora was wiggling in her mother's grasp.

"I'll watch her for you, I love kids." I walked over and Stephanie, hesitantly, handed me her daughter. I sat down on the couch, holding the toddler in my lap, and began play peek-a-boo with her as I did with my nephew. "Where's Aurora, where is she?" I held my hands over my eyes. "There she is!" I lifted them. I repeated this process several times, until Aurora started to laugh and raise her hands with mine.

"I guess you have everything under control. I'll be back later. Here's her bag with everything she should need in it. If John decides to leave before I get back just find Paul or my dad, and let them take over, okay?" I nodded as she walked out. At least now I had a reason to act like an idiot, keeping a toddler happy was hard work. The door opened, but I didn't look up, steadily playing with Aurora.

"Vince, I can't find that girl anywhere!" John said entering the room, freezing when he saw me. "Weren't you supposed to get me some coffee?"

"Yes, but I ran into Stephanie and she was kind of in need of help, so I offered to help watch Aurora for her. I think she needed more than you did at the moment." I raised myself from the floor, looking at John whose face seemed genuinely sweet as he looked down at the toddler that was tugging on his arm.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for that, but make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, waving good bye to Aurora and starting toward the door. "And be sure to be ready when I'm going to leave."

"I'll do my best. Just give me a few minutes beforehand, so I can get her to someone." I said, nodding my head at the child to indicate my point.

"Sure whatever." He said as he left.

I was strangely content with this. Even though I was only it felt good to be copped up in an office playing with the youngest of the McMahon family. I didn't even notice the knock on the door an hour or two later when John came in to tell me it was time to go.

"Ready?" He asked, in a less than pleasant tone.

"Sure, just let me find Stephanie, Paul, or a suitable person to leave the kid with." I replied, standing and picking up Aurora. John rolled his eyes and sighed heavily with agitation.

"Five minutes. You're not in the garage I'm gone." He turned and left again. I rolled my eyes at his attitude which to say the least was inhospitable. I followed after him, desperate to get the child of my hands to get back to the hotel for a hot bath.

I found Stephanie within five minutes and went out to the parking lot, sadly John was gone. "Ugh…" I grunted, turning back around, looking for Candice or Glen to take me back to the hotel. I didn't find either though and the time I had wasted looking for them just gave everyone else time to get out of the building.

I went back to the parking lot hoping to find someone going back to the hotel to hitch a ride with. I found… no one. I was stranded there with no way of getting back to the hotel. I was so irritated but more than that I was frantic. I knew I could call Vince and tell him what John did but I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to see The Undertaker approaching me.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Mark. Are you the new intern?"

"Yea, I'm Michelle." I answered, happy that he was being nice.

"Aren't you supposed to be with John?" I nodded my head in reply. "Oh, well I could've sworn that I saw him leave like an hour ago. "  
"You did. He left me here."

"He left you here?" I nodded again. "So, how are you getting back to the hotel?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He told me that if I wasn't ready by the time he was he'd leave me and that's what he did. I'm on my own for getting back I guess."

"Really, well, I'm heading back to the hotel now. You can hitch a ride with me, that is, if you don't mind riding on the back of my bike."

"Do I really have any other options?" I asked, already aware of the answer.

"No, I guess not."

He grabbed my hand, leading me like I was a child. When we got to the hotel I went straight up to my room and looked for John in the adjoining room but he wasn't there, so I just decided to go straight to bed.

A few moments after I fell asleep John opened the door, anxious, hoping that I was there. He saw me laying in bed and gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't lost me after all, and he gave a silent thank God for my being safe. He closed the door and allowed me to sleep until the morning.

I woke up to John pulling on my arm. "Time to get up. We got to go."

We left and began our travel to the next arena. The previous night didn't come up through the trip and I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted it to come up. I didn't talk to him and he barely said three words to me. I thought he was a jackass before this but now I was sure of that fact.


	4. Chapter 4

"John we need to talk!" The Undertaker called to him from down the hallway of the arena of that night.

"What do you need, Deadman?" John asked; smiling as his friend approached him.

"Don't smile at me you jackass. You left Michelle at the arena the other night without a ride to the hotel."

"I came back for her but you had already taken her to the hotel."

"That doesn't matter. Why do you go out of your way to make her life a living hell? If she had called Vince and told him what you did your ass probably would have been suspended without pay but she was too nice to do that. She didn't want to get you into trouble but if you do it again, I'll tell Vince myself after I beat your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," John said, a little threatened by the heavily tattooed man that towered over him.

"Good."

"Here's the coffee you wanted." I said, approaching the two.

"Michelle, good to see you again."

"You, too, Mark." I smiled; I had taken an instant liking to the phenom.

"See you two later, John remember what we discussed." John nodded as Mark began walking away and then his face turned sour as he grabbed the coffee out of my hands.

"I don't know how you do it but you get everyone you met to automatically love you."

"I'm just loveable I guess."

"No, you're really not." John said, finishing off the coffee and handing me back the cup. "I got a match. Do whatever you want til I get back, just make sure I have a coffee waiting for me. And be ready to go when I am. I'd hate to get yelled at again cause you weren't ready." He stormed off in the direction of the entrance ramp.

I thought for a moment trying to figure out what he had meant then yelled down the hallway after the Undertaker, "Mark," in a desperate hope to catch him. I ran to catch up and I got the locker room and knocked on the door. I got a plethora of answers. "Um, is Mark in there?"

"Which Mark?" Came a voice.

"Undertaker." I replied, not entirely sure of his last name, though I thought it was Calloway.

"Why don't you just come in?" I hesitated. I knew there were at least a half a dozen people in there just by who answered me when I knocked and I didn't know the current situation as far as how much or little any of them had on.

"How about you just answer my question?" Randy Orton exited the locker room a few seconds after I finished speaking, thankfully fully dressed.

"He's not in there. What did you want with him?"

I looked at Randy unsure of whether or not I could trust him. He was, after all, a friend of John's. "I wanted to talk to him about something he said to John. Do you know where he is?"

"Something he said to Cena?" I nodded. "I don't know where he is but I have heard about the static between you and John. What exactly did Mark say to him?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm looking for him. John left me at the arena the other night and Mark gave me a lift to the hotel and from the attitude I got from John I think he might have said something about it to him and I want to know what. I don't need everyone else making John hate me. I think I've got that pretty well covered."

"He left you at the arena? Well, Mark should have said something to him. He shouldn't have done that but John is pretty stubborn so he probably didn't take to kindly to being reprimanded."

I shook my head. "I wish I knew why he hates me so much. It's not like I've done anything to him and personally I don't have anything against him except, of course, the way he's been acting."

"Yea well, that's not like him, though I'm sure you've heard that." Randy replied.

"Uh huh. Millions of times." He laughed and we continued looking for Mark. When we found him I stayed to talk to him and Randy said he would go wait for John to work damage control after he finished with his match.

"Why did you say anything to him? That just makes it harder on me." I asked, accusingly.

"It shouldn't be hard for you at all. At least not the way that it is." He replied. "You need to stand up to him. John may act like he's big and bad but he's a softie at heart. You just have to let him know that you're not going to put up with his shit. But I have to go. I'm flying home to see Sara and the kids." He turned, leaving me there to think about what he had said.

Though I wasn't the nicest person in the world being mean wasn't my first choice either. I decided to walk around for a bit, chatting with hair designers, backstage people, divas, whoever I could get to spare a moment. Victoria had invited me out to dinner with her and some of the divas and I agreed to go if I could get John to agree after I gave him his needed coffee. Telling her I'd find her then. After a significant amount of time had passed I got the coffee John had ordered before going to the ring and starting walking to the locker room to give it to him.

"Randy the new intern is annoying," I overheard John talking as I walked into his locker room.

"John she is basically you're working slave, leave her be." Randy was defending me to his friend.

"Here's your coffee, master, is there anything you or Major Healy need before I leave." I said motioning toward Randy when I called him Major Healy from "I Dream of Jeanie."

"What?" They asked me simultaneously.

"Major Healy," I motion toward Randy, "Major Nelson," I motion toward John, "Jeanie," I point to myself. "Do you guys watch TV, ever?"

"We work," John said his voice half-filled with venom. He never really could get it to optimum venom levels.

"'I dream of Jeanie' is classic and you don't know it. You're both weird." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Oh, sorry, took me a minute to process what you were saying." Randy smiled trying to be polite. John just sat there with his emo face. "John?" Randy shook his friends arm to get him to talk.

"Well, we don't watch that much TV, Randy. We work hard. Something that this spoiled little rich girl doesn't know anything about." The venom in John's voice was rising. "You probably got somebody else to write that damn essay for you. You never worked a day in your life till you came here." That was all I was going to take from him.

"Really, I'm just a little rich girl? Let me tell you something, I'm not. My mom may have divorced my dad for a man 9 years her senior just because he has money but I sure as hell am not seeing any of it. And as far as me never working, you're right I spent most of my time helping my sister raise her son and working in school. When I wasn't doing one of those two things, most likely I was writing." I reached in my bag and grabbed my little book out of it and passed it to John who hesitatingly took it, "I keep it with me so I can write when inspiration hits. I'm sure you'll find my essay in there, and I am going out with some of the divas. I'll be back before my curfew but I'm sure you'll still check anyway, jackass." I shook my head and walked out.

After I left the room Randy started in on John, "Why do you have to get into it with her?" John wasn't listening, he was reading.

"Randy, I think I made a little mistake," John shook his head and closed the book.

I walked into the restaurant arm-in-arm with Candice. The two of us were pretty much inseparable when we were in the same room.

"Sorry about all the problems you've had." ECW vixen Kelly offered.

"I don't want to think about hat right now. How about we just eat and have some fun?" I said, going through the menu, trying to decide on what to get.

"Sounds good to me." Mickie James gave in agreement.

The dinner held little to no entertainment for me. Honestly, I enjoyed the company but I wasn't a diva. When I was younger I was a straight athlete; soccer, basketball, tennis, softball, I did it all but I was never completely girly and didn't have much faith in my figure.

I decided to cut out of the dinner early, going back to the hotel so I could be well rested for the next day. John had an autograph signing and I was supposed to go with him. I dreaded it because that meant for some time me and him would be alone together. I took a shower and got into bed. Something told me the night wouldn't be uneventful and sleep wouldn't be peaceful.

John was in his hotel room watching Batman because it was 2:00 in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He hadn't gone to check to see if I had made it in before my curfew, as much as he didn't want to admit it he did trust me to be in on time. He was turning off the cartoons and flipping to ESPN when he heard something. He put the TV on mute and heard it again. It sounded like someone was crying. John got up trying to figure out which direction the crying was coming from. By now he could tell it was a female and she was scared. After a few seconds he realized it was coming from the room adjacent to his. He knocked on the door and called out, "Michelle, are you alright?"

When he got no answer he tried the door, it was unlocked. He walked out of his room and into mine. He turned on the light on the dresser. Looking over at the bed he could see me tossing and turning. He could hear that my breath was really sharp, almost as if I was running and crying like I was in pain. John walked over to the bed and grabbed my arms and shook me awake. I popped up like Kane does after you knock him down for a second. I was gasping for breath I looked at John surprised and asked him what he was doing in my room.

"I heard you crying." He replied.

"Sorry, I guess I was having a bad dream or something," I told him.

"But you're okay now?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"John, you don't have to pretend like we're friends. It was just a bad dream. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I replied very angrily.

"I know you can but…" John lifted my face up so I was looking at him, "you seemed really scared. You want to talk about it."

"No, I don't but I do want you to get the hell out of my room right now." I said looking at John like I didn't even want to be in the same area code as him. John started to get up and the nightmare came back. "John, wait!" I said as he was going through the door. He stopped and turned looking at me with the least amount of that I told you so look he could give me. "Maybe I do want to talk." He turned and came back to the bed. He sat down on the covers next to me. "Say it."

"Say what?" John asked looking at me innocently.

"I told you so." I said practically grinding my teeth.

"That's not my style." He seemed to be being genuine, so I let it go. "What were you dreaming about?" John asked and I didn't want to tell him the truth because it was kind of messed up but before I knew it the truth was coming out of my mouth.

"I was at my school running from this guy with a hockey mask, who had a chainsaw, then I was at my house running from the same dude but this time he had a gun. Then I'm like running in a jungle and this time the dude had like a butcher knife."

"And do you have any idea who he was?" John asked imploringly.

"Yeah, before you woke me up, he had just stabbed me with that pretty fierce looking knife and I was close enough to remove the mask. It was me." I said kinda matter-of-factly.

"Okay. That's kind of disturbing even for me and I didn't even have the dream."

"Yea, well your ass should be apologizing for making me suicidal." I hit John in the stomach like I was actually mad at him.

"Hey," John grabbed my arms and I tried to get up but he pinned me down and before I knew what had happened, he was straddling me, "Don't blame me cause you want to off yourself."

"Okay I won't blame you… for that." I answered, laughing slightly. John stayed in place for a few moments before returning to sitting beside me.

"Do you always try to kill yourself in dreams?" He asked; smirking at me.

"Well there are usually psychos but they not usually me. Psychos don't scare me either, my best friends are psycho."

"Really psychos, I guess you guys have a lot in common." John said practically under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Yea I guess we do. We're like sisters and it kills us being apart like we are." I said heartbreakingly.

"It's got to be harder on you though…" John started empathically, "they are back in Franklin together and you're here alone."

"Actually, we are all equally alone." I admitted. "Jenni's alone in Franklin, I'm here and Bianca is in Japan."

"What is she doing in Japan?" John asked his face very perplexed.

"Well, her boyfriend just happens to be Japanese and a rock star. Well, he's her husband in Japan but it's not legal in the States cause she's 17 and he's 31 but you know whatever." I shrugged my shoulders and John had this amazingly shocked look on his face.

"They have a 14 year age difference and they're together. That's messed up."

"What?!" I was unbelievably angry because no one can say anything about Die and Bianca unless they have met them. "Why is it messed up? They are more in love than my parents ever were. You haven't even met them and you already have an opinion formed about their relationship. I mean they are married."

"Yea but you even said that it wasn't legal."

"Here but it is in Japan. I think that you need to see something." I walk over to my bag and pull out the last video mail Bianca and Die had sent. I put it in the VCR and turned on the TV. "Sit." I ordered John and he did so. Bianca's crazy face came on the screen and she tells me what's been happening in Japan again because I had already watched it. Then Die gets into the picture I hear John grunt under his breath. Then he seems to get interested after he sees the way Bianca and Die act around each other. After about 15 minutes the video ends and I turned off the TV.

"So what do you have to say?" I turned to look at John as I place the remote on the dresser.

"Maybe I was a little quick to judge, they seem to genuinely care about each other." He admitted drudgingly.

"Ha! I win, told ya!" I laughed at John.

"Yeah, you were right… about everything." John was apologizing for something.

"What? What are you talking about?" Perplexed by his seemingly guilty face.

"You were so mad this afternoon and I read in that book a little." John left the room and came back with my book. He handed it to me, "I hope you don't mind but I made a few notes."

"How nice, I'll read them later." I took the book and tossed it on my bed.

"I hope you're not still mad." John was really feeling bad, drooping his head.

"I wasn't that mad. I actually kind of forgot about it." I said, yawning through half the sentence.

"I should probably let you get some sleep." John started to walk out of the room.

"Do you sleep?" I asked, not wanting him to leave.

"Yea, just not tired right now." John said turning in the doorway.

"You know, you were kind of right about something." I drudgingly admit.

"What?" John kind of perked up.

I walked over to John, "I am your number one fan." I shut the door and turned to go back to sleep. I heard the door open again.

"So you do have my face plastered all over your wall?" John was going back to the first day we met.

"No, but it is all over my Latin notebook." I was lying back in bed, trying to get comfortable. I flipped on the TV and turned it to Cartoon Network.

"Cartoons?" John looked at me with a questioning look.

"The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy rocks. Two little kids that hang out with the grim reaper, what's not to love?"

"You're crazy," John laughed.

"It's my best quality." I retorted. We watched for a few moments and I got really tired. There was this big flame that singed off Billy's skin and John laughed at the boy's unaffected reaction to the burn.

"Fire bad. Sleep good." I was starting to doze.

"Goodnight." John walked out of the room turning the TV off as he left and set the remote on the dresser.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day occurred with little annoyance from John. I figured the night before and his reading of my writing notebook had brought him back to earth. While we had been at the autograph signing in St. Louis, I hid out in the back doing the assignments that my teachers had emailed me, listening to my Ipod. I was hoping that it was a sign that clearer days were coming.

"Time to leave." John said, looking down at me from the door. I looked up from my position on the floor, taking the earphones out of my ear.

"Already? We've only been here for about…" I took out my phone and looked at the time. "Three hours?! Hm, time flies when you're doing homework I guess." I grabbed my stuff and got up to leave with him.

As the night wore on, there was nothing major to report about John's behavior. He still needed a coffee every five minutes but I could deal with that. At least he was being nice to me.

"So, everything's cool now?" Kane asked as I was walking back to the locker room to find John. He had given me a five minute warning of his departure about four minutes before so I wasn't in the mood for a long conversation.

"Yes, it's cool. I think I just had to get in his face a little. Or something like that. I don't know, not that it really matters to me anyway." I assured the big man next to me. As we got to the locker room John was coming out with his bag in hand.

"Good, you're here. I was afraid I was going to have to leave you again." John said, smiling. The joking tone in his voice made for a little comic relief.

Kane didn't find it that funny and gave John a slight glare before entering the locker room waving goodbye to me. John and I began to leave and he drugged along obviously with something on his mind.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, as we reached the car.  
"Yea, starved." I replied, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Well, Randy knows this place and he wants me to go with him but since I have you with me I was wondering if you want to go. Kind of skip me having to drop you off at the hotel."

"Sure, that's fine with me but what about my curfew?" I asked, looking at the clock. I had about five minutes before I'd be breaking it.

"Well, if you won't tell, I won't."

I smiled and said that it was okay with me.

When we got there I realized that this was definitely someplace that I could imagine Randy hanging out. A little secluded night club. I looked at John in slight disbelief when we got out of the car.

"Are you serious?" I asked, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as if to hold me up from fainting.

"Told you Randy knew a place. Don't worry we won't stay that long. Oh, and Sam is going to be here, Randy's fiancée."

"Yea, but…" Before I had time to argue or say anything my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller id and it was Alec. I stopped dead in my tracks and answered it. John looked back at me, waiting not-so patiently.

"Hey, listen I'm about to go eat can we talk later?" I asked, not wanting to begin a conversation to have it cut short.

"This won't take long I just wanted to tell you something." He said, and I could tell by the tone in his voice that it was serious.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, a little hesitant to know why he called.

"I want to break up."

"What?" I exclaimed, making John turn to look at me from his position a few steps in front of me.

"I'm sorry but it's not working out. Bye." I stood there for a moment. A little in shock. I closed my phone and looked up at John, putting on a brave smile.

"What's going on?" He asked, a little bit interested.

"Nothing. Are we going or what?"

"Pepperoni pizza, large and four cokes." Randy ordered for us, smiling and wrapping his arm around Sam. I was genuinely having a good time or at least I would be if I could forget what had happened before we came in.

John leaned in next to me whispering in my ear. "What's wrong with you? You've been quiet and I've never known you to be quiet."

I turned my head to look at him, our faces were at an unsafe distance but I smiled comfortingly, trying to convince him of the lie about to exit my mouth. "I'm fine."

He examined my face, obviously not believing me completely. "Are you sure?"

Randy and Sam who had been off in their own little conversation took notice of the closeness of John and I and stopped talking. I took a glance over at the other couple and decided that I needed to get away from my three companions.

"I'm fine." I reiterated. "I'm going to dance." I said, rising from the table and making my way toward the dance floor.

My first ten minutes were awkward as I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd. I found it difficult to enjoy the music, let alone dance in such constricted conditions. When I found a decent spot though, where they seemed to move away from me, I stopped. I let out an aggravated breath before concentrating on enjoying myself. I was single, damn it, and I was going to enjoy it.

Not long after I relaxed and began the process of losing myself to the music did I feel hands on my sides. My first instinct was to shy away and I started to before I hesitated. I shuddered as the hands slid up and underneath my shirt, the owner of them pressing up against my back. I lowered my hands to rest upon his, tilting my head back and against his chest. He pulled me closer to him, grinding into my back. I shivered, biting back a moan as his grip on my sides tightened slightly.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I'd turned; eyes closed, and pressed my lips against his. I held back a whimper when he kissed back, somewhat roughly. One hand traveled around and up my spine, causing me to arch up against him.

As I pulled away, I opened my eyes to reveal a very excited John.

"Well, if I knew you'd react like that I wouldn't have waited to come dance with you." He said, cupping my cheek in his hand and grabbing my right hand with his free one, pulling me from the crowd.

"John, I see you pulled her out." Randy said as we approached the table and John just smiled nodding his head.

My face had to have been beet-red from the embarrassment that I felt. Randy didn't seem to have noticed my little sign of affection toward John. Sam, on the other hand, could have bore a whole through my face with the look she was giving me. I didn't think it was wise to stay there much longer.

"John, it's getting late and it's already been past my curfew. Maybe we should be heading back."

John agreed and we left. I didn't say anything to him on the ride back to the hotel. I couldn't figure out what to say. Up until yesterday we could barely stand to be within three feet of each other and I had just kissed him. As we walked up to our rooms, John stopped at his door and pulled me in with him.

"About what happened on the dance floor…" He began and I had a feeling that this conversation was going to take a very serious turn on my behavior.

"Yea, sorry about that I didn't know that it was you or I never would've done that." I reasoned, hoping not to make a big deal out of it.

John didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I wondered what he was thinking about but he finally said something. "Well, I guess that means that we don't have to have a conversation then. Which is good cause it would've been really weird."

"Agreed. So, never happened?" I pleaded, not willing to have this on my mind for the coming months we'd be together.

"Agreed." John said, though something in his voice made me think he didn't want to agree with me. "So, are you tired?" He asked with a hint of what sounded like hope in his voice.

"Not really, kind of wired actually." I responded, wondering where this was going.

"Good, neither am I. I figure we can stay up, watch some pay-per-view and see what we can get room service to bring us." John said, climbing onto the bed and turning on the TV.

I followed him, laying down next to him. He picked up the phone and ordered about anything he could think of and when it got up to the room, he found the scariest movie that was coming on to watch. I wasn't entirely happy with the situation but I also was in no place to argue.

After we finished the mass amount of food that we had ordered John laid back on the bed.

"You know, I hate scary movies and I wish to wring your neck for ordering this." I said to John looking back at him from my position at the foot of the bed. He laughed leaning forward and grabbing my arms, pulling me up to him.

He stopped tugging on my arms when I was laying next to him, my face a few inches from his. "Deal with it." He said, laughing slightly. I hit him lightly on his right arm and he began to tickle me. I convulsed in his grasp, laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you surrender?" He asked, pinning me down and tickling me more.

"Yes, I surrender, now get off of me!" I yelped, trying desperately to catch my breath. He stopped tickling but remained on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

He smiled, laying back down but pulling me with him. "Watch the movie and no complaining." He said, wrapping an arm around my body. I didn't want to smile but then again it wasn't my choice to be in the position I was in. John had his arm wrapped around me and I was laying on his chest. Was it just my imagination or was John kind of… hitting on me?


	6. Chapter 6

"John, wake up." I ordered, unable to move from the bear hug he'd put me in as we slept. I grunted trying once again to break through his grasp but sadly I'm a weakling.

"John, let me go!" I yelped, pushing on his chest, kicking my feet slightly. I lay on top of him and his hands were locked at the small of my back. I sighed realizing that my attempts were futile. I rested my head back upon him, drifting back to sleep.

John smiled, faintly, leaning forward slightly and kissing the top of my head. "Morning."

"Ah, you're awake." I exclaimed, raising my head to look at him. His smile widened and he opened his eyes looking at me. "I can't believe you're awake. Now let me go."

"What fun would that be?" He cooed, flipping me and taking his place on top of me. I pushed on his chest, giggling slightly, trying to remove him. He grabbed both of my wrists, pinning me down, using his other hand to lift up my shirt. He looked over at the clock and said, "We've got some time, let's have a little fun."

"John, get off of me!" I cried, trying desperately to get out from under him as he pulled my shirt up even higher. He lowered his hand, gripping at my thigh, painfully and I winced, jerking away from him.

"Aw, sweetie come on don't be like that."

"I'm not your sweetie and get the fuck off of me!" I yelped, kneeing him as hard as I could in the groin. He pulled away and I retreated to the other side of the room, crying.

I looked up at John; my breathing was labored as was his. He looked at me for a moment, somewhat confused at my opposition to his advances.

"Michelle, I…" He began but had trouble finding the right words. After all, what could you say to someone that you just tried to force yourself on? "I'm sorry."

I didn't reply, I ran into my room, closing the door behind me and locking it, crawling into bed and trying to rest, sleep wouldn't come after that.

I made sure to be up earlier than needed. I definitely wasn't going to be riding with John today. Though it was what I was supposed to be doing, I ran to Candice instead, making up an excuse of John's relapse of kindness. She agreed to let me go with her and I was more thankful than I'd ever been to anyone in my life prior to this point. I managed to stay away from John all day and as the show was coming to a close, I stood backstage with Ric Flair, trying to get a ride with him back to the hotel. If there was one thing that I was good at, it was avoiding something I wanted nothing to do with.

"Come on, you know you want to take me with you. Please." I begged, probably a little over-eager, making him question my true intentions. Before he could respond though I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly and the second I saw John behind me, my whole body began to shake.

"Is something wrong?" Ric asked, noticing the dramatic change in my demeanor. I smiled, shaking my head, not trusting my voice not to betray my brain.

"It's okay. I got her." The champion informed the dirtiest player and with that I was left alone with John. I didn't talk to him only exited the building ready to get to my room and far away from him.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked as we got up to our rooms, complete silence filling the void of time in-between.

I didn't respond, only turned the knob to my room and entered but he followed me.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" He questioned, pulling on my arm to make me face him.

I looked up at his face, not willing to speak to him.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He repeated, trying to coax an acceptance out of me and I was in no mood to fight.

"I get it. It's fine." I assured him, lying through my teeth.

"It's not fine. You're shaking, just like you were when I came up to you at the arena. You're terrified of me." He said, and I couldn't argue because he was completely right. I was terrified of him.

"You want me to lie and tell you that I'm not. Or do you want the truth? The truth being that I want to be as far away from you as possible."

"You can't be all that mad about this morning." He defended himself, sadly.

"I can't? I think I can. I'm not going to sleep with you. And I'm not going to have 'a little fun' with you either." I raised my hands quoting John's words from earlier.

"Oh, my… you sure seemed fine with it at the club last night. Hell, you initiated that little encounter not me." He retorted and something in me snapped.

"I was dancing, trying to get away from the fact that my boyfriend dumped me. I didn't even know I was dancing with you. But you knew it was me and you kissed me back. And you started it this morning and that, in the words of Carlito, wasn't cool." I argued, feeling tears reaching my eyes. My voice had begun to break and I knew I was on the edge of crying.

He looked at me, trying to find words to argue with me. "So what? I knew it was you I was dancing with and I kissed you back. You knew you were in my room last night and you decided to sleep in there. Is it my fault that I assumed that you wanted to get a little action?"

"Get out of my room." I said pathetically, tears pouring out now.

"I… I didn't…" He stammered, obviously his intention hadn't been to make me cry.

"I said, get the hell out of my room." I shouted, pushing John toward the door.

The old John was back now, I could see it in his face and the words only confirmed it. "I should've known that you were too immature to handle a casual relationship."

I bit my tongue not willing to be drawn deeper into this verbal warfare.

"Night, sweetie." He cooed, slapping me on my ass before exiting my room and leaving me to cry alone.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Candice, do you think Vince would let me switch guardians if I really wanted to?" I asked, wanting her to volunteer to be my new one.

She sighed, looking up from her bag and unpacked gear. "Doubt it. He would've let you that first day if he would now. You'd have to have a reason and it'd need to be a good one."

"Like John coming onto me?" I asked with enough curiosity in my voice high enough to make her believe that I was just wondering, I thought.

"Did he?" She asked, concerned at the unforeseen turn of events.

"No, of course not, you know I just don't like him: trying to find some way out of this." I assured her, looking down at my watch realizing it was about time to go and exited the women's locker room with a quick hug.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in…" I heard a very country voice say from behind me.

"Hey, Jeff." I greeted without turning. The North Carolina native now walked beside me, smiling sheepishly down at me. "What?"

"Me and Matt were wondering if you'd like to accompany us for dinner. Seeing as how you're a new Southerner and all."

"I don't know, Jeff, John probably wouldn't like the idea."

"Please, I don't wanna be left alone with my brother and Ashley again. It's just me watching them make out until I've decided I've drank enough and I leave. At least this way I'll have someone to talk to."

"Well, when you put it like that… no." I said, shaking my head as we reached John's locker room.

Jeff got to his knees grabbing my hands in his. "Please, oh please. I'll do anything to repay you, just don't leave me alone with them."

I smiled, seeing a slight glimpse of opportunity knocking. "Okay, fine, since you begged so nicely."

"Give me a minute." I walked into John's locker room. "John?" I walked further in to see John toweling off from a shower. "Um, hey, listen I'm going to go out with Jeff and Matt and Ashley. Apparently Jeff doesn't want to be around the ooey gooey love all by his lonesome. Be back late okay, so don't wait up."

"I won't, considering your curfew is before I go to sleep I won't have to."

"And considering the fact that you came on to me I won't be using that curfew anymore. See you in the morning." I left before he could argue any further.

"Let's go Hardy." I said and Jeff took my arm, happily.

"So how exactly are you expecting me to repay you for this evening? That is, if you don't mind me asking so."

I smiled, locking my arm in his and standing on the tip of my toes to whisper in his ear. At first he seemed, shocked, kinda confused, and then he smiled.

"Well, if that's what you want. I guess I can swing that. I mean, it is such an inconvenience though." He laughed, knocking on the dressing room door to get his brother and Ashley to appear, dressed and ready to go.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jeff and I waited for the elevator to take us to the right floor, we gushed about the night we'd had. "Okay, so I'm officially saying that your brother and Ashley are the two people I never want to be trapped in a room with. That's too much fluff and love for me. Yck."

"Why do you think I invited you to come along?" Jeff answered, moving in closer to me, and I retreated to the wall of the elevator, shying away.

"Well, I wish I hadn't said yes. But since I did, I still get what I want right?"

Jeff smiled at me question, his eyebrows raising suggestively. "Yea, but I don't really understand why you want to stay in my room?"

I smiled, blushing despite myself, looking down to my feet before regaining eye contact and answering his question. "It's nothing personal. I just don't want to be that close to John. You said anything I just saw opportunity knocking."

"You guys still got a lot of static going, huh?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Want me to pummel him for ya? Just say the word and he's just a footnote in history."

"The concern's sweet and everything but I'll figure this one out myself." I still had no clue how I was going to figure it out but that was tomorrow's problem. And so would getting up and back to my room before John realized I never came back.

"Well, if you ever change your mind you know where to find me but until then you can crash in my room." Jeff answered, getting out of the elevator and finding his room.

Chilling out with Jeff was different than with John. Before we went to sleep, we talked about back in the south; what we did for fun and the music we liked. It was kind of like having a sleepover with a friend. I woke up the next morning around six a.m. and scurried to get back to my room before John woke up. As I stepped out of the shower and out of the bathroom into the bedroom John was standing in adjoining room doorway.

"You know they have maids that make the beds." He smirked.

"Well, I got up early. I don't see how it'll hurt anything." I lied.

"Well, whatever. Let's go."

That night was pretty much the same thing. I went out with Jeff and Matt and stayed with Jeff. It was a lot more pleasant than having to deal with John at night. The next morning thought proved to be a problem. As I walked out of Jeff's room, Candice came down the hallway from an early morning swim in the pool.

"Michelle? What are you doing?" I froze as I heard her voice from behind me.

"Oh, I, uh, was watching a movie with Jeff last night… fell asleep." I answered, figuring it to be a believable scenario.

"Um, okay. Well, I'll see you later." Candice walked past me and back to her room. Something in her voice told me that she didn't believe me.

Later that night, as Candice was debating theories of what I had really been doing in Jeff's room the previous night, John approached her looking for me as my presence was needed yet I was no where to be found. Truthfully, I was hiding from the champ.

"You seen Michelle?" He questioned the diva.

"No, you checked with Jeff?"

"No, why would I?" The perplexed champion asked.

"Well, uh, I just saw, uh, never mind."

"Candice, you're a horrible liar and you can't keep a secret worth shit. Tell me what it is… what did you see?"

"Michelle coming out of Jeff's room this morning and sneaking into her room." She admitted.

John didn't respond, but proceeded to search the entire arena for me. When he found me, locked in conversation with Kane, he grabbed my forearm and pulled me to the nearest empty room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Well, I was talking to Kane." I replied, out of the loop.

"I meant with Jeff."

"Nothing, we're friends. You know, friends. When you hang with people and don't try to rape them."

"You have no idea how furious I am with you. You didn't even tell me. Candice did. If I had known you were in there I could've at least had a story for it. If Vince finds out I'm screwed because you won't tell me the truth. I could just wring your neck!"

"John, why won't you admit what you're really mad about?! You just don't want me having fun. You want me to sit in the hotel doing nothing. Well, guess what that's not who I am." I turned, ready to storm out of his room.

"I don't care about you having fun!" John shouted, grabbing my wrists to prevent me from leaving. "God, why would you think that? But Michelle, think about it. You've spent the past few nights in Jeff's hotel room. What the hell am I supposed to think the two of you are doing? If something happens to you… "

"You'll have to explain to Vince that I didn't want to be near you cause you tried to take advantage of me." I interjected, trying to pull my wrists out of his grasp. "And that'll be more on you than anything that happens to me. You're just a selfish, inconsiderate bastard John don't try to make it something different than that." I finally got my hands free and turned to grab the door knob and walk out.

John turned me around, shoving me up against the wall, his seething eyes burning a hole through my face as he stared me down. "You know what… No one and I mean no one pisses me off more than you. I just want to…."


	9. Chapter 9

John grabbed my throat and I choked at the sudden lose of air. After about two second, his hand loosened its grip and I could tell a difference in his face. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me to him.

My heart raced when he kissed me like that night at the club. His other hand wrapped around my waist pulling my body closer to him. His lips traveled to my neck and I felt his hands reaching for the bottom of my shirt.

I pushed his hands down when they tried to lift my shirt. John pulled away, moving me from my position in front of the door and walked out. I placed my hand over my mouth, and took a deep breath. After a few seconds I left the room and went in search of Jeff.

"There she is!" He exclaimed when I finally find him, rushing up to me and giving me a hug with a kiss on the cheek. "So, what time should I be expecting you tonight?"

"Um, tomorrow… Look, Candice saw me this morning so I think it'll be better if I stay in my own room for a few nights. Throw any thoughts about me and you out the window." I answered, my voice showing my disappointment.

"Oh, well, I guess that's cool. I mean I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about what we were doing." He agreed.

That night I went back to sleeping in the room adjoined with John's. I felt odd getting into bed alone. It had been a few nights since I slept alone and I personally preferred having company than being alone. Little did I know that I was going to have company before the night was over.

Around two o'clock the door opened and John stepped into my room. I was still awake. Unable to sleep all by my lonesome.

"Michelle, are you awake?"

"Yea, I'm awake. What do you want? Coffee?" I grumbled, sitting up in bed.

"No, um, about what happened earlier, when I kissed you. I didn't want to. It was just either that or kill you and I think you'd prefer being alive than dead."

"I would've preferred if you kept your hands off of me." I shot back, in no mood for his false niceness.

"Well, that wasn't one of your options." He joked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Why are you like that?" I asked, sitting up, instantly waiting for the answer to my question.

"Like what?" He questioned me back.

"Nice to me sometimes but then other times, you're choking me and trying to take things too far."

"Well, I like to push my limits."

"Pushing limits is one thing. I can deal with a little push, but you straight speed by them going 100. It's why I don't want to be around you. I never know how far you're going to push it."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean those nasty things I said to you. About you being too immature to handle a casual relationship. That was out of line and apparently not true."

"Not true? How do you figure?"

"I'm not stupid. I know why you've been staying in Jeff's hotel room. I mean, hey, if you like that kind of guy that's your prerogative."

I put my hand on John's forearm to get him to stop talking and draw his attention to me. "I'm not sleeping with Jeff. John the reason that I'm not into casual relationships is because I'm a virgin. I don't have relations like that at all. I was just staying with Jeff cause I didn't feel comfortable being this close to you."

John turned his body a little bit further away from me. "I really freaked you out that much…?"

"No," I began, sitting up more, and moving closer to the champion, "That's how much you turn me on."

He looked up at my face, with a sly smile. I bit my lip, pulling my legs underneath me to sit on my knees and I leaned forward, kissing John. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around John's neck and he pulled me closer deepening our kisses.

One of his hands feel to my thigh and he pulled back from my face, looking down. "Okay, I'm thinking that you should put some pants or some shorts on before something happens that you're not going to like because you being in your panties gives me some naughty ideas."

I smiled, kissing him again. I let my lips barely touch his as I replied. "Think of it as an exercise in self control."

John bit his lower lip, letting out a little sound between a whimper and a moan. "What do I get if I complete the exercise successfully?"

I smirked, leaning into his ear, "If you can not push too far then you can sleep in here tonight and any night you want as long as you can keep up your control."

"But keeping up something else would be so much easier." I laughed at him, adjusting my position so that I was straddling him.

"How far is too far?"

"Hm, I think you're going to have to figure that out for yourself. You decide whether when I say no I'm being serious or just making you work for it."

"So, it's a guessing game and if I guess wrong you'll be very angry?"

"Pretty much." I answered and John flipped me onto my back and kissed my nose, shifting to lay by my side.

"Well, I'm not a very good guesser so I'll just be good and be able to sleep with you."

"Oh, that's no fun for me." I laughed, cuddling up beside him, laying down on his chest.

"Michelle? I think there's something I should tell you but I don't know how you're going to react to hearing it."

I lifted my head looking at his face. "John you tried to rape me I don't think that there's much you could say that would upset me."

"I don't know if it would upset you. I don't know what you would think and that's why I don't want to say it. I want to know that you're going to say it back."

"Say it back? What are you trying to tell me that you love me?"

"No, not that I love you but that I think I'm falling in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when I got to the arena I sought Candice out, whether or not I should tell her was nothing but an after thought. I had to say something.

"Candice you know how the other day you asked me if I was serious about John coming onto me, and I said no. Well, I lied he really actually did."

So I told Candice the whole story including last night's confession.

"Did you say it back?" She asked when I finished talking.

"Say what back?"

"That you were falling in love with him too." She clarified.

"No, I just went to sleep, or at least tried to sleep. Why would he tell me that he was falling in love with me? That's just cruel." I replied, taking her bag off of a chair and sitting down.

"Not if it's the truth."

"The truth? You can't seriously think that."

"Well, like you said the first day, he _was_ hitting on you. And you two are always together and he does seem to take special attention to the things you do and he never treats anybody the way he treats you."

"Yea because he treats everyone else pretty much decent. He treats me like crap most of the time."

"Maybe you should be thankful for that. I mean if he was nice to you all the time, would you feel for him, the way he says that he feels for you?"

I thought about the few times when John was civil or nice to me and I truly did enjoy that part of him. He was funny and sweet and I did love him. "Holy crap, I love him."

"You love him? What? You just said that you didn't and that it was cruel for him to say that."

"I know but you got me thinking and I just realized that when we're together it's easy. I don't have to try to impress him because I know no matter what nothing will. I can be me and I love that."

"I can't believe I helped you realize that you were in love with him. That was not my intention." She paused for a moment then realized what she said. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant I wasn't trying to encourage the two of you."

"I know what you meant and don't worry nothing is going to happen. I won't put John in that much danger because he wants to be with me. Besides, he's probably a little hesitant to say that again since I didn't say anything last night."

I made my rounds through the arena. Smackdown was never my favorite show but it was okay to be in the back. I got cornered by the Undertaker later in the night and he pretty much ordered me to go out to dinner with him. I assumed he wanted to know how John was treating me now.

I couldn't find John and his cell phone went to voicemail so I just left him a message saying I was out with Mark and I'd be back later.

Dinner was a bunch of boring topics. How was life treating me? And other topics that weren't too much to be talked about.

It was along the lines of one o'clock when Mark and myself got back to the hotel. If there was one thing I had in common with everyone, I loved to eat. His room was a floor above mine so I left him in the elevator going up. As I approached John's door, I fiddled with the idea of knocking. Before I could make a decision for myself a blonde exited his room.

Her hair was a mess and her clothes were in the same condition. I stopped, my mouth open as she turned to shut the door and John appeared in the doorway, kissing her goodbye. She tiptoed past me and I just stood there and when John saw me, he froze as well. I could see his eyes were red and his movements gave him clear away, he was drunk.

His voice didn't hide it either, "Michelle, you're late." Slurred through every word, almost so it to be inaudible but I knew a lot of drunks and had learned to decipher words.

"Hey, just got back from dinner. I'm going to sleep now." I walked by his door and to mine, rummaging through my purse for my key.

"You're staying in your room? But I thought… you're not staying with Jeff?" He had sobered up in those few seconds and barely slurred any of his words.

"I wasn't with Jeff. Mark took me out for dinner. To make sure you were still being civil towards me." I opened the door but he had left his room and followed me into mine.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't apologize. I don't want to hear another one." I cut in. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and through the rubber band on the table. "I thought you were serious last night. Apparently not. I guess its all for the better."

"I was serious but you didn't say anything I assumed you didn't feel the same way. I assumed you just saw me as a friend."

"Yea well you know what they say. When you assume things, you make an ass of you and me. I can't believe I thought that I might have liked you." I lied; I couldn't say that I loved him. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was hurting that much.

"It is for the better then. I couldn't have handled it if you didn't love me." John turned and walked back to his room. And I went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Candice and I went to the arena together the next morning and I told her what had happened the previous night. "So, he had a girl in his hotel room? Well maybe they were just talking."

"Oh yea sweetie, maybe they were playing Scategories." I joked, walking into the diva's locker room. Maria and Jillian were in there and I decided that the conversation was best dropped. I exited the locker room after a little small talk with the other divas in the room. Krystal was walking in as I walked out and I really couldn't think of anything to do.

I laughed for a minute about this internship. I really didn't do anything. I did what John asked which lately hadn't been much. I talked to the superstars and I did whatever I was asked, pretty much. I ran into Jeff about five minutes into my thinking that my position was completely useless.

"Okay, it's been two nights."

"And…"

"And I want you back in my room. I hate to say it but I got used to you being in bed with me and I liked it and I miss it." Jeff averted his eyes from my gaze and I chuckled. What the hell was up with the guys in the WWE? Were they all pedophiles?

I walked away without saying anything to Jeff. What was I supposed to say anyway? I was even more confused now than I was before. I didn't have any clue which way was up. I turned the corner and to make the day better there was John.

"Um, Michelle…" John rubbed the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner.

"Don't expect me at the hotel tonight. I'm staying with Jeff." I blurted out for some reason. I hadn't been planning to stay with Jeff but I thought that if John thought I was over it, he would stop acting like he was.

"Oh," John dropped his hand from his neck. "Okay, that's cool. So I can leave without you then?"

"Yea go party hard." I answered, sarcastically.

"Sure." John walked past me and I soon felt a hand on my stomach from someone behind me.

"I'll see you tonight then." I heard Jeff whisper in my ear. My spine shivered and I smiled up at him, a fake smile. I walked away from him and went to find Kane. The whole day and night were eventless. A few minor errands had to be run, giving superstars changes in their scripts, making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be, the usual.

As I was looking for Jeff to leave, I saw John and Nitro coming out of the men's locker room, talking.

"So, Cena, you're coming to the club tonight right? Find you another hot broad to bone?"

"Yea, Johnny, sure." John said, following the other man toward the parking lot. I caught my breath as all of it tried to escape from my lungs. I held back a cry, covering my mouth, and breathing deeply. I could feel my heart exploding in my chest and I just wanted to get out of there.

Luckily, Jeff was the next person out of the locker room. I composed myself as I heard the door opening and he didn't take notice of my previously broken appearance. We went to his hotel room and I thought about things on the way there. Jeff was sweet and nice. He had never done anything to hurt me. He deserved what John so desperately wanted. If John was going to have fun then so was I. It was payback.

"So, Jeff, what do you want to do?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Well, watch movies; relax, like we usually do."

"That seems boring to me tonight." I said, pulling Jeff closer to me and kissing him roughly. Jeff returned my kiss eagerly, laying me back onto the bed and pushing up my shirt. He succeeded in doing something John tried to do more than once. He got me out of my shirt. As I kissed my neck, my mind was racing. I liked the feeling of his lips on my skin, and his hands. But my mind flickered to something else. Someone else.

I pushed Jeff off of me and he didn't resist my oppositions. I grabbed my shirt and walked out the door and down the hall to my room. I looked into John's room, afraid of what I'd find. I smiled; John was asleep in his bed, alone. I walked in, standing beside John's bed.

"John?" I said, loud enough to wake him.

"Michelle, what's going on? Where's your shirt?"

I looked down and giggled slightly. "I guess I forgot to put it on."

"Oh, yea, you're staying with Jeff tonight. What do you want?"

"I'm not staying with Jeff."

John sat up in his bed and tears began to fall down my face. "What happened?"

"John." I said my voice breaking. "I feel in love with you."

He smiled, sitting up more in bed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over him into his bed. As he leaned over me, John's thumb skimmed over my cheek and he asked, "What took you so long?"


	12. Chapter 12

As I work up the next morning, I wished silently that the ending to the previous night hadn't just been a dream. I opened my eyes and looked to the other side of the bed and saw Jeff lying there. Part of me wanted to cry and the other part was mad that I hadn't gone to John.

I rolled onto my back and examined the ceiling, praying I could will myself out of bed before he awoke.

"Is the ceiling really that interesting?" My prayers were shattered by Jeff's question. I turned onto my side to look at him. I may not have slept with him but my conscience was telling me that I was just as wrong for being here.

"No, it's not that," I replied, trying to hide my shame. "I was just trying to will myself to move."

"Aw, poor baby, want me to carry you?" He moved closer to me under the covers and I shied away, pushing his outreached arms back to himself. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." I got up and walked out. I didn't bother explaining. What would be the point?


	13. Chapter 13

"Candice, what am I supposed to do? Jeff thinks I like him, John thinks I hate him. Everything is so screwed up!" I complained to the diva after I'd ran to her hotel room from Jeff's.

"I don't know. I don't get myself into these kinds of messes and how you did is beyond me. What was going through your head? I mean, come on just cause John hurt you doesn't mean that you had to hurt him back. Honestly, the two of you are acting pretty juvenile. Everything you do is to get back at the other. It's like each others feelings don't come into to play because you're both too busy trying to make yourselves hate the other one. But forbidden fruit always does taste sweeter."

"I'm not talking about fruit!" I screamed. I understood what she meant but I was in no mood for metaphors. I wanted a straight out answer or what I should or shouldn't do.

"You're upset so I'll let that go. But I won't take another one so watch it. I get it you don't know what to do and you wanna know but I can't tell you." Candice looked at me sitting upon her bed and smiled slowly.

"I know you can't tell me. I know that I gotta figure this out on my own but I can't figure this out. I mean I do have feelings for John but like you said, forbidden fruit, and it's just so tempting to be with him. That's what scares me, if I do fall for him when I leave, what's going to happen?" I looked up at her, tears forming my eyes. I knew what I had to do but I didn't. I didn't have the guts to do it. I didn't have any guts at all.

"You want to be with John… but you don't want to hurt Jeff. Am I right?" She sat down next to me and pushed the hair out of my face.

I didn't respond just stood up and walked out of the room. I turned back to look at her and I could tell that she knew what I wanted to do. I could see the empathy in her eyes and I knew she was a good friend but what I needed at the moment wasn't a good friend I had just made it was my best friends.

I went back to my hotel room and got on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jenni?"

"Michelle? What's wrong? You sound horrible." She asked a troubled tone in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong. What would make you think something's wrong? Can't a girl just call her best friend from the road without something being wrong?"

"Considering you've been gone a little over a month and I haven't talked to you once except for when I had to call and tell you that your boyfriend was dumping you; plus, the fact that I know you and I know that tone, boy trouble. How can you have boy trouble?"

"I just missed my best friend…?"

"No, you have boy trouble."

I laughed, I knew that she was never going to let that go and she knew it was boy trouble; it's the only trouble I get into. "I kinda wanna get into a relationship with John Cena."

"Um, well let me think he's like 29 and you're 16… crazy, much?"

"Yes, but can't help it."

"Then do what you gotta do. Michelle, the three of us are all the same in one way. When we figure out what we want we have to go after it and we deserve mostly everything we want. You hate Franklin and we all know that. You want more from life and if being with John will get you that and so will traveling around the world with them. I think it pretty much everything you want. And this way you can name your kid after your dad and your guy." She laughed and I shook my head giggling with her.

"Well, thanks but that doesn't help. Well, it does but not really. I don't know. I just gotta think. You know I can't ever make a decision."

"Sweet, but I gotta go. It's sorta late here in case you didn't know." I heard the yawn in her voice and realized that it was midnight in Franklin.

"Sorry, girl, get to sleep. I forgot that you have school tomorrow and didn't think about the time difference before calling."

"It's okay. I know you needed to talk. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and heard something behind me. I turned to the entrance to my hotel room and saw John standing there. I froze and took in a deep breath, "Hey."

"Hi," John looked down and shuffled his feet. "Are you going with me to the autograph signing? I mean it's in a town like an hour and some away so if you are we're going to need to leave soon."

"Well, I guess that I'm going with you." I said, biting my bottom lip. "Unless, you don't want me to."

"I thought maybe you'd want to go with Jeff to the next venue. I didn't know. It's up to you."


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at John trying to read his face; he was always good at hiding his feelings. "I'm going with you… not that it matters. I'm telling Vince tonight. I'm leaving." My entire body held the temperament of a heavy heart.

"Wha…?" He walked across the room toward me, standing in beside the bed. He towered over me in a way that made me back away and I bumped into the nightstand, almost knocking off the lamp but John caught it before it could hit the floor and shatter.

I reached for the lamp and grabbed John's hand, making him look up from the lamp in his hand less than a foot above the floor. "I'm leaving."

"But I…."

"Don't" I said, not risking a kind word or a guilt trip sentence, but I especially didn't want a mean spirited one. I wasn't staying to prove anything or to make him feel better about himself. I was leaving for me, end of sentence.

John put the lamp back on the table and withdrew from me a little bit. "So, tonight is your last night?"

"Hopefully, my stuff's all packed. I'll go put it away." I picked up my suitcases and proceeded to make my way toward the elevator.

Thank god for ipods or the ride would have been an awkward one. John called some family members while I listened to my music. I felt pretty pathetic though, listening to Krystal Harris' _Supergirl. _I sure show my age with that. The silence would be worse though I couldn't deal with that. Only a few more hours and I'd probably be on a flight back to Virginia and it would all be over.

We got to some city in Kansas, I didn't care to find out the name, we went to a local gym where apparently John was doing a meet and greet, autograph thing. I began to take my bag with my laptop in with me but John stopped me.

"No, I need your full attention today. Sorry but you won't get any work done." He looked over to me, one foot out the car door, which was wide open and it was sort of chilly so I couldn't tell if the chills were coming from that or the tone I heard in his voice.

"Uh, well, I guess that's cool. I didn't have much work to do anyway. I just thought I'd surf the net for a little while, of course, that's assuming I could get a signal on my wireless in this god for saken place."

"Probably not, so I guess I'm saving you from being bored, just call me your knight in shining armor."

"I wouldn't go that far." I got out of the car and followed John. I didn't know what he'd need. All these meet and greets are the same, meet people, shake hands, sign autographs and then you're done. What could be complicated about that?


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you need?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Nothing, these things are just extremely boring, even for me."

I sat there as fan after fan came up and got their personal autograph. "I think I'd be more interested surfing the web in the back."

"No, you're perfectly fine sitting next to me."

I slouched in my chair tilting my head back against the top of the chair, sighing. I heard an annoying voice, a blonde, ditsy and sluttish.

"Hey, John, you look good. Um, I'd love an autograph. You look so much bigger in person. Your muscles look so big." I rolled my eyes listening to the insipid conversation. I knew before I looked what I would see and I was right. A semi-tall, blonde, double d's, a cloth maybe two inches for a shirt and pants. I thought I was done listening to her when she decided to make that shrill of a voice heard again. "I bet you're big… everywhere."

If I hadn't been halfway asleep, I probably would've been on the floor laughing. Could she have been anymore obvious? Or desperate? I swear….

"Well, if you really wanna know you can just ask my girlfriend. You'll tell her, won't you honey?"

…. I think that… wait. Did John just call me honey? I looked over at him. My mouth open and my brows furrowed, I looked from him to her and slowly replied, confused, "Y…e…a."

The blonde looked at me and cocked a slight attitude. "Oh, well, sorry, I thought you liked _hot_ chicks."

I put my hand on John's arm and stood up, in no mood for this bitch's sass. "Actually sweetheart, he likes it when his girls can tie their shoes without his help." I looked down and saw her flip flops and knew that it was too good to be true. "Looks like you don't qualify."

John stood up, pulling on my arm. "Ok. I'm going to take a five minute break be back in a second."

He sat me down on a couch in back room of the gym and sat in front of me in a computer chair. "I don't know what's going on with you and I don't really care right now. You can't talk to the fans like that. They're the customer and…"

"The customer is always right. Yea, I know but you forget I'm leaving. What the customer wants is none of my concern."

"I thought you might think about for a little while before deciding completely that you were going to leave. I was hoping I could talk to you and see if you would stay."

"I'm leaving."

"I don't mean to pry but was it Jeff? Did he do something?"

"No, he didn't do anything." I stood up and walked toward the door. I took the doorknob into my hand and paused, looking back at the man behind me. "He isn't like you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't do this!" John called from behind, practically running to keep up with my pace.

"I'm leaving, damn it! Quit trying to stop me!" We had to have been drawing attention to ourselves, but I didn't care. I was done playing nice.

"No!" He growled at me, grabbing my arm and slamming me into the wall. "You _**can not**_ leave."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were my father. Maybe cause you're not and you can't tell me anything."

"Fine then I won't tell you. I'll beg. Please, don't go."

I waited for a moment, looking around at the amount of people surrounding us. Something told me that a public place wasn't the best place to have this out. I looked at my watch, checking my time table for what I had to do. "Ok, we'll discuss this more but not here. Find a more appropriate place, less open preferably and we'll talk about this in an hour. I gotta find Paul and figure out what he needs me to do. Unless of course you wanna tell The Game that you can't spare me?"

"I guess that's acceptable. One hour. I'll figure out a place." John leaned in kissing me on the cheek. "I never meant to hurt you."

I kept my eyes locked on the floor, not willing to break down. He walked away and I took a deep breath. I felt a slight pain in my palm and found that I had my hand in a fist, my nails digging into my skin. I couldn't bear to stop though. It was the only thing keeping me in control. No matter what, I had to leave.

Oh, great, so with an hour until my impending doom, I have to babysit. I didn't entirely mind. Aurora was a delight. I couldn't get John out of the back of my mind though.

The hour went by too quick for me. I found John easily, like he was waiting for me exactly where I would look first. He took me to a room that wasn't being used for a locker room or office, which was odd because usually there isn't enough space for everyone.

"Private enough for ya?" He asked, circling me like a vulture around its next meal.

"Yes, its much better than a crowded area."

"Ok, so now I get to talk you out of leaving…." John began but I raised my hand. I couldn't let him talk, I couldn't risk it.

"I'm not here to be talked out of anything. I'm here to get you to leave me alone."

"I thought you were going to have an open mind. Why are you being so stubborn? Why do you want to leave?"

"I don't want to. I have to." I admitted I knew where this would go but I was praying he'd leave it at that and it would be over with. I knew better, that would never happen.

No body is forcing you. You can stay if you want."

"I have to go."

"Who says?"

"I do. That's final. I'm going to tell Vince." I began to walk out but John hooked my arm, turning me back to facing him.

"You don't have to. What in the hell could possibly be your reasoning?"

"I just know that I have to leave. Ok?" I was pleading now, I could hear it and I was pretty sure that he could too. God, why did I have to be such a baby?

"No, not ok. I want to know why." John's voice was rising at an even tempo, disbelief, grief, and pain seeping through every word, but not one ounce of anger.

"Cause…"

"Cause why?"

"Just because…"

"That's not an answer Michelle!" He was louder now, I was sure people outside could hear him and my heart raced. This can't happen, no one can know.

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"Well, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me!" He placed himself between me and the door and I wasn't stupid enough to think that I could get by him.

"I'm not telling you. Because I said so is enough of an answer!"

"No, it's not, tell me!"

"I can't." I was sobbing now. I could feel the tears bubbling beneath the surface. He pulled me to him, embracing me.

"Why not?" He held me tighter, rubbing my back, trying to soothe me which made everything so much worse.

"Because I can't do this! It's just too hard."

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard, it's not like we're asking you to end world hunger here." His voice calmed down, almost civil but still in disbelief. He pulled me away from his chest and looked down at me, brushing away a few escaped tears.

"Not that." I shook my head; I clinched his forearms, moving them from around my body. "This is. I can't do this. John, we can't. If anyone found out, do you realize what that would do to you? I can't be to blame for that. I won't."

Realization crept into John's face as he came to grasp with my reason. "You're saying that you're leaving because you don't want to damage my reputation?"

"I'm leaving because I can't trust myself to stay in control when I'm around you. I don't want to. I want to be able to just be with you but I can't. So I have to leave I can't stay here, it's too hard."

"I know I'm sexy and everything but it can't be that difficult to resist me."

I chuckled; he still didn't fully comprehend what I was saying. "It's not just me wanting to jump your bones. I have feelings for you."

"I have feelings for you, too."

"Then you understand that I have to leave."


	17. Chapter 17

"We can't just forget about our feelings. You leaving won't change that."

"STOP!" I put my back to the wall and fell to the floor, putting my hands on my temples, clenching my hair in my fingers. "I don't want to be talked out of this. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this." I kept repeating that sentence to myself, softly, over and over again.

"Michelle." John leaned down in front of me. He put his hand on my knee. I looked up at him. I didn't want to talk to him. "I know how you feel but I don't think that you should leave. You want to be here and if you leave because of me. I'll tell Vince the real reason that you're leaving. And then I'll be screwed over anyway. "

"You stubborn ass!" I threw his hand off of me and got up approaching him fast. My anger was building which made me a lot more ballsy.

"Well, looks like you've got some stubborn in you, too, sweetie and a little sass."

"Bite me. I'll stay but don't think this is going to be play time for you because it isn't. You think you just a one way ticket to a little bit of fun. Oh please you just earned yourself a one shot ride to hell and I'm not caving. I don't like not getting my way. Let's just say that it's the brat in me. Get ready John, you haven't seen nothing yet."

(sorry it's short. but i promise when i update again. it will all be worth it)


	18. Chapter 18

"Look nothing is going to happen." I wanted to make that clear as I walked into my hotel room. "Absolutely nothing. I don't care if I care about you and you, me. None of it matters, nothing is going to happen. I'm going to finish out the next month and so then I'm going home with not a thought of this. We're burying it, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." John said through gritted teeth. I hadn't stopped harping on the subject since we left the arena and I know how to harp on a subject but I didn't know when to stop and when I wanted something to be clear. I made sure it was.

This wasn't just for him though, it was for me too. I had to be sure that nothing was going to happen. "Well, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Night." I went into my room and put on my jammies and went to sleep not realizing just how emotionally tiring the day had been.

I woke up around four thirty. I had to pee. Some things never changed. As I was making my way back to bed I heard a noise coming from John's room. God he was loud. What was he still doing up? I opened the door ever so slightly to look inside. I found a blonde girl fumbling around the room looking for her clothes. I closed the door quickly but quietly. I fought back the tears that were on the brink of exploding from my eyes. Some things really never change.

The next morning John strolled into my room at seven with probably his third or fourth cup of coffee. "Morning."

I looked up at him, ready to leave. "Morning." No look crossed my face. I stayed still, emotionless.

"Something wrong?" He asked, stepping closer.

I inched away from him. "So you** care** about me John?" I put extra emphasis on the one word that meant something. "Did you care about the blonde last night, too?"

His mouth dropped open and he looked down into his coffee cup. I scoffed, "Yea I saw her. Looks like burying those feeling was easy for you. Good. Then this won't be hard. Let's get to work."

"You wanted it to be strictly business. Don't be mad because that's what you got." John spat back at me obviously not willing to lose this argument.

No kind words passed between us that day, nor did any of substance. It was completely business, just as I had wanted it. After the day was over and we were getting ready to head in, John just dropped me off, mumbling something about getting a drink. I didn't listen. I wanted to get to sleep. The best thing about being depressed. I allowed myself to do nothing, but sleep.

I was awoken from a sound sleep as someone made their way into my hotel room. I didn't open my eyes, assuming it was John checking in on me as he always did when he couldn't sleep and felt the need to be annoying.

"Michelle…" He cooed, in a sing-song type voice, obviously a little drunk. "Are you asleep, little girl?" He slurred his words, stumbling as he walked over to the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, John?" I asked turning and sitting up in bed, looking at the man who was now beginning to crawl into bed with me.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just need to ask you something." He was right next to me now and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Coors Light, obviously, I knew by the fact that I wanted to regurgitate just by the smell.

"What?" I asked, anxious for him to leave me alone so I could get back to sleep.

"Could you scream for me?"

Before I had a chance to answer, John kissed me and I gagged at the taste of the beer on his lips and in my mouth as he slid his tongue in. He didn't take much notice of my distaste for the kiss. He pushed me onto my back, straddling me, deepening the kiss much to his satisfaction.

I whimpered, softly. I didn't want this but I didn't want it to stop either. He left my mouth, trailing kisses down my jaw line and to my neck. I felt his hands slip under my shirt, pushing it up, and arched up off of the bed to make it easier for him to remove the garment.

His lips left my skin just long enough to take off my shirt, returning to the soft skin of my neck. I lowered my hands, finding the hem of his shirt and lifting it up, eager to feel his skin on my own. John smiled against my neck, sitting up and removing his shirt.

He didn't lean back in, instead shifting his attention to my shorts, lowering them, taking my panties with them. I writhed when he did this, trying to sit up and stop him. He pushed me back down, successful managing to take off the last of my clothing.

The next morning I woke up, alone. I looked around, trying to see if John were still in my hotel room, unsure of what I'd do if he was. I heard the sink running in the bathroom. This wasn't much of a shock, John was probably brushing his teeth after getting sick because after all he drank last night he was probably pretty hung over.

"John?" I called, wanting to face him. I had to get this over with. I stayed in bed though, not knowing where all of my clothes had landed.  
"What do you want Michelle?" He said, emerging from the bathroom, in his boxers only. He saw me and seemed a little shocked. "What are you doing in my hotel room and in my bed?"

"What?" I asked, even more confused. "John look around this is my hotel room."

"How'd I end up here? I woke up in here. Why?" John asked looking slightly angry.

"You were drunk, being an ass, came in here to check on me and I guess you ended up getting into bed and falling asleep." I replied.

John looked at me in disbelief "In my boxers? And correct me if I'm wrong but are you naked under there?"

"I'm sorry but what do my pajamas, or in this case lack of have to do with you getting drunk?"

"I guess nothing." John shrugged his shoulders. Honestly not thinking more of the conversation than what had been said."I'm going to get dressed. You should do the same. And get me some coffee."

"Right." I said as he walked out and left me to dress myself. Well, I really don't think that there was a need to explain. It's not like anything had happened. He did what most drunk people do, passed out before the good stuff started.


	19. Chapter 19

Wow. So in the past few months I had almost had a relationship with John Cena, then Jeff Hardy, then John Cena again, Jeff again and back to John. I'm starting the think that maybe my reputation at school isn't so far off.

"So, when exactly were you going to tell me?" I was snapped from my thoughts by Jeff walking up behind me.

"Tell you what?" I asked, there were many things that I hadn't told him but none that I wanted to offer up voluntarily.

"That you won't be staying here forever. That's so depressing. You should talk to Vince. Stephanie needs a traveling nanny."

"Oh, yes, just what I wanted to do with my life… be a nanny." I rolled my eyes. The thought was completely and utterly not me.

"Michelle has better things to do than look after somebody else's kid. She's going to be a best-seller one day." John added, joining the conversation.

How more awkward could this get? The two guys that really wanted to be with me. One who knew my affections were real but knew they wouldn't be acted upon and the other who meerly thought that they were there.

"Um… best-seller? Did I miss something?" I really wanted to get out of this conversation. Ugh… would one of them go away!

"Yep. Jeff would you mind giving us a minute we have some things that we need to discuss."John waved him off.

"Yes. I would mind." Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you. I haven't seen her in days and it's very depressing for me." I could see John's face getting red. Something was forming in his mind and I prayed that he wouldn't go where I think he was about to.

"Well maybe she would have time for you if she wasn't in bed with me."

"JOHN!" I was petrified. Not because I would now have to explain to Jeff but because Vince had just walked up behind him.

"In bed with you, John? Really?" All the color drained from John's face and his body tightened. Jeff hurriedly sauntered away, triumphant. There was no way John would be getting anywhere near me anytime soon.


	20. Chapter 20

"Vince, I can explain…" John started but Vince raised his hand, cutting him off. Not willing to hear an excuse, so I offered my help.

"He was joking. Jeff has developed a little bit of a crush on me. John was just trying to get him to get over it. He just went about it the wrong way. What can I say? He's a competitor; can't expect him to be a rocket scientist, too." I smiled sweetly, hoping the pile of bull I'd just laid out before the chairman would be bought.

"It really was a bad way to go about that. I can understand why Jeff would be interested. He needs a good _woman_, just needs to start looking at women his own age." The inflection of the word woman was meant for John. He couldn't prove anything, he knew that, not without my help and I obviously wasn't going to cooperate. Just as well, the reasoning I offered up was slightly logical.

"Thank you." John said and walked away.

I turned around and began walking toward the diva's locker room. When I turned the corner I stood face-to-face with Jeff, who honestly looked a little hurt.

"So, I guess there's no point in trying to talk you into coming out with me tonight." He said sadly.

"No, not really." I responded and he walked away. Not really anything more that needed to be said. He had lost and he knew it.

"So, not to scare you with another face around a corner but we need to talk about this." I heard Vince from behind me and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Thank god that conversation hadn't gone further than it had.

"What do we need to talk about? I already told you what happened."

"No you didn't. You really expect me to believe that pile of garbage. I mean obviously it was half true after what I just saw with Jeff but John isn't stupid enough to say something like that; it would just cause a fight and an unsanctioned fight is a good way to get hurt and or suspended." Vince hadn't bought anything I'd said. He just wanted John to think that he had.

"What can you prove without me?" I questioned, nonchalantly I tried desperately to sound unconcerned, but could hear a slight franticness in my voice.

"Not much. Just what came out of John's mouth."

"Which doesn't prove a whole hell of anything. Yea, we've been in bed together. We watched movies."

"You… watched… movies…" Vince pondered the statement for a moment. And finally replied, "How stupid do I look to you?"

"Like someone who doesn't have a case." I said firmly turning and walking away, thinking to myself. How stupid could I be? I just pretty much flat out admitted what was going on and shoved it in his face.


End file.
